


Heart of a Lion, Wings of a Dove

by TheEeveeTamer



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Academy Aged Characters, Academy Era, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Background Lambert Egitte Blaiddy/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Falling In Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Political Alliances, Prince Dedue, minor character injury, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEeveeTamer/pseuds/TheEeveeTamer
Summary: They've been engaged to be married since they were twelve, for the sake of their kingdoms, though they've only met once. Now they're finally old enough to attend the academy together, and Dimitri is confident they can make up for the lost time. Will their bond be strong enough to survive the forces conspiring to tear them apart?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: Dimidue Big Bang 2021





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dimidue Big Bang over on Twitter!

His twelfth birthday was not a happy occasion for him. He woke that morning to find his father sitting beside his bed, and before he’d even had the opportunity to eat breakfast he was informed of the “good” news. He was engaged, and when the weather turned they were going to travel to Duscur to meet his new fiancé.

Now the time had come.

“Your Highness, it’s time to get up,” one of their servants shook him awake.

He tried, rather unsubtly, to pretend he was still asleep by squeezing his eyes shut tight and rolling over, but she grabbed him by the arm and shook him firmly again.

“Your Highness, please. Your father is already waiting to leave,” she sounded impatient, but not at all surprised by his reaction. Of course he’d seen them picking out his outfit the night before, and he knew what the travel clothes must mean.

“No!” he shouted.

When she tried to grab his arm he screamed and kicked it away. Not quite a full on tantrum, but he was walking a thin line, he knew. Were his father in the room, he no doubt would have been lectured for such an immature display.  _ Future king of Faerghus  _ this and  _ unbecoming of your station  _ that. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to go.

Then the door opened, and the servant in charge of getting him ready stepped out with an exasperated sigh. His dad took her place instead. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and Dimitri sat up and wriggled his way under his arm.

“Dad, I don’t want to go,” he pleaded, wide, watery eyes doing their best to garner as much sympathy as he could. His dad couldn’t resist that look, he knew, and if he could get dad on his side then father wouldn’t push.

Unfortunately, dad seemed to figure out his trick right away, and he averted his eyes immediately. All Dimitri could see was the jut of his chin, and the curly strands of black hair that had fallen in front of his cheek.

“I’m sorry Dimitri, but your father worked very hard to arrange this. You have to go.”

“Please? Dad, please? Please don’t make me go!” he begged.

“Get dressed. Come on, I’ll walk you out.”

Sensing this was a losing battle, Dimitri decided to comply. Sulkily. He dressed himself as slowly as he could get away with, and when he was done he didn’t even look at dad as he took his hand and led him down the hall.

He trailed behind a bit, and when they reached the entrance hall he clung to the hem of his dad’s cape, hiding just behind his legs. Father was already there waiting for them, and he could see just beyond him the carriage waiting to take him away to Duscur. He caught his father’s eye, and his expression turned to that soft but stern look he always got right before a scolding.

“Now Mitya, you’re too old for this,” father knelt down to his height and held out his arms. Were this any other situation Dimitri would have happily ran to him and let himself be lifted, but not this time.

He shook his head, taking another step back and pulling the cape along with him. He didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to be married yet!

“What if he’s mean?” he asked timidly.

“I’m sure he won’t be,” father replied.

“But what if he  _ is?” _

Father sighed, exasperated. It was clear he was losing his patience. He and dad exchanged a look, and dad took him by the hand and pulled him aside to one of the hallways off their reception hall.

“I was serious before. You have to go, sweetheart,” dad told him firmly.

“I’m scared.”

“I know, and that’s why I got you something.”

His head perked up at that. A present? Now?

He pulled something out of his pocket, one of his black iron rowels attached to a chain. The kind granted at the knighting ceremonies; he knew because he’d watched Glenn receive his just two years earlier. This rowel was a little different though, like he’d taken it and filed off all of the sharp edges and points. Some of it was obvious wear, but the rest seemed deliberate.

He took it and clutched it tight to his chest, afraid to drop it.

“But this is yours..?”

“I had it modified, just for you. I want you to wear it and know that I will always be with you when you need to be brave.”

He nodded.

Dad unclasped the chain and strung it around his neck, and he held his long blonde hair out of the way so it wouldn’t get caught or stuck. The rowel fell flat against his chest, and dad tucked it safely under his shirt so it wouldn’t snag on anything and get ripped off. It was a little heavier than he expected, but not in an unpleasant way.

“Can you be brave for me, Dimitri?”

He nodded. Of course he wanted to make dad proud of him.

“Good. Don’t worry, I am sure you will love him… and if you don’t I will personally call off the engagement. How does that sound?”

“Okay dad,” he smiled.

Dad patted him on the back and pushed him toward father again.

Father hefted him onto his hip, still showing no signs of trouble in picking him up despite his recent growth spurt, and Dimitri clung tightly to his collar.

“I’ll send a message as soon as we arrive.”

“Stay safe, my love,” dad replied, just like he always did when they had to go somewhere without him.

Dad kissed them both on the cheek, and then they were on their way.

* * *

The journey itself was not so grueling, though part of him did still want to sulk the whole way despite his promise to dad. Unfortunately, he knew that would not go over well with his father, so he sat straight and proper and tried not to make his disdain too obvious.

That all flew out of his mind when they arrived, though.

He hadn’t expected Duscur to be so vibrant. The windows of every home in their capital city were framed with bright purple and blue flowers, the roadways dusted with petals that skidded along the stones and swirled in the winds. He found himself up on his knees on the bench of their carriage, pressing his nose right up against the window to see out, until Father placed his hand on his shoulder to pull him back inside.

“Careful Mitya, you don’t want to fall out.”

“Sorry, Father.”

He didn’t move from his knees, and he kept his attention fully trained on the sunny skies and the beautiful flowers. Father kept his hand on his back to hold him steady, so he wouldn’t fall as the carriage jostled.

“It truly is a sight, isn’t it?”

He nodded eagerly.

“Did they do this for us?”

“It may very well be. It has been many years since relations between our two countries have been so good. It’s all because of you, my little lion cub.”

Dimitri tilted his head in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll be married to their prince someday,” father answered patiently.

He knew he played some part in this, but he did not realize his role was this important. Suddenly his earlier outbursts seemed so selfish. He did not realize the stakes… the whole relationship between their two nations… riding on his shoulders?

“But not now?” he nervously clutched at the little trinket swinging close to his heart. He did not think he was ready for that now.

Father chuckled. “No, little one, not now.”

He nodded in understanding, sinking back down into his seat properly.

Their carriage took them to the gates of the royal palace. The awe and splendor had worn off with the reminder of what they were there to do, and now Dimitri’s eyes were nervously trained on his toes.

They were met in the grand entrance hall by an older man, perhaps a few years father’s senior, and a young boy around the same age as him. The younger one bowed in a manner that would not be unfamiliar to him in the Faerghian court, and Dimitri tentatively bowed back.

“Welcome,” the older man said, “we are honored to have you here with us.”

“The pleasure is ours,” his father replied in kind.

“This is your first time meeting my son, correct?”

“Yes, I have not had the pleasure before this.”

The older man placed his hand on the younger one’s shoulder and nudged him forward a few steps.

“I am Dedue,” he said, bowing politely again.

He didn’t seem unkind, but Dimitri shrank back a little when he approached. He was tall, and his eyes didn’t betray much. Politeness was often a veneer, and he got the sense that Dedue was very good at hiding his true intentions.

“Dimitri,” he replied earnestly, in the hopes that he could make up for his discomfort with enthusiasm. This was important, and he did not want to seem rude in return.

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“Why don’t the two of you run along while we discuss business?” Dedue’s father urged.

It was not really a request. Dimitri looked to his father, and he was giving him that look. The silent, commanding one.

“Alright…” he answered slowly.

They both stepped aside, heading in no particular direction other than away from their parents.

There was a moment of tense, bleak silence, and Dimitri anxiously wondered if he’d let the conversation drop, and if Dedue would find that insulting, when Dedue finally spoke again.

“Would you care to see our gardens?”

He nodded shyly and took Dedue’s arm, allowing himself to be guided away. They weren’t far from the courtyard that contained the little garden, so fortunately Dimitri didn’t have to keep up with his long strides or think of conversation topics for too long.

The little window boxes and flowerbeds they’d seen on their way in couldn’t hold a candle to the royal family’s grounds. There were flowers in all shapes and sizes, in colors he’d never even seen before.

“How was your trip?” the small talk began.

“Pleasant. The weather was fair and the roads were smooth.”

A few more moments of cripplingly awkward silence followed. Should he have asked a question? Should he have thanked him for his hospitality? He’d never met anyone quite like Dedue, most nobles in Faerghus would barely let him get a word in edgewise before they started chattering away.

“So, uh…” he glanced around frantically, looking for a topic of conversation to fill the void. “Your gardens are quite lovely. I have never seen flowers like these.”

“You do not have anything like this in Faerghus?”

He shook his head.

“It is far too cold, and even when the weather is kind it rains far too much. Any tenable land we have is given to crops, even land on the castle grounds.”

“I see… that is… disappointing.”

At first he might have taken it as an insult. He even did, for a moment, and he had his mouth half open to retort when it hit him. This boy was going to have to leave these beautiful gardens of flowers behind some day, if they were to be married. He could only imagine Dedue would be as crestfallen as Dimitri had been awed.

“It… has its charms,” he offered lamely. This was a terrible way to begin a courtship… already laying out their dissatisfactions.

“But please! Tell me about all of these lovely flowers!”

Dedue looked at him skeptically.

“I would not want to bore you with the details.”

“These flowers are from your homeland. If they are important to you, then I want to know everything about them.”

“I suppose if you insist,” he nodded at a purple bud beside him and launched into his explanation.

He went farther than Dimitri would have expected, starting practically from the plant’s inception and detailing every minutia. Most of it went over his head, but he didn’t mind. This was the first time he’d seen Dedue so animated. His guarded expression dropped completely as he spoke, eyes glittering with the kind of unrestrained mirth that let you see deep into a person’s soul.

It was… captivating? Hypnotic? Enthralling? There was certainly a word for it, a word for the way his heart thrummed in his chest and his knees went a little weak under him, but he did not know it.

They sat together at the edge of the dirt, Dedue uncaring if his clothes got dirty, while Dimitri maintained more of a squat to keep his pants clean, and he listened intently as Dedue went through each of the flowers in the bed one by one. They must have stayed like that for hours, because his legs had long gone numb by the time the sun was setting.

Dedue seemed to sense some discomfort on his face, and faltered partway through explaining the various medicinal uses the little yellow ones might have.

“–Ah, it seems I got carried away...”

“No, not at all! I enjoyed hearing it!”

Dedue offered a little smile, but the princely façade had gone back up.

“Then I am glad, but we really must get inside. It will be time to eat soon, and I haven’t even shown you to your quarters yet.”

Dedue held out his arm and Dimitri took it. He stumbled a bit as the blood rushed back into his lower legs, but he could make it.

“Y-yeah, okay.”

“I apologize. I spent so much of our time discussing plants when I should have been getting to know you.”

“Really, Dedue, I enjoyed it! For getting to know each other… well, there is always letters!”

“Yes, of course,” Dedue smiled again, though it was more subdued than it had been when he’d been discussing the plants. Dimitri chose to take it as a positive sign, after all a restrained smile was better than nothing, right? “You’ll write me? As soon as you get home safe?”

“Of course!”

They arrived at the door to his room and Dedue left him, and instead of getting ready for dinner he fell onto the bed, clutching his chest and wondering why his heart beat so quickly.


	2. Chapter 1

_ I can’t wait to see you again. _

Normally Dedue signed off their communications with a simple signature, but as they drew closer to attending the academy he’d begun adding  _ I can’t wait to see you again _ as well. The last letter he’d received had come months ago, but he was sure it was nothing to worry about, right? Dedue would be getting ready for his journey to Garreg Mach, so he could not be expected to write as frequently as he had before. He’d folded that little letter, their last communication, into thirds and tucked it into his pillowcase back home.

There were mumblings in the court when a few of the nobles noticed his steady stream of letters stop, but when weren’t there whispers? Dedue was excited to see him, that was enough for him.

Goddess, it had been nearly five years since he’d seen him last. He waited at the gates of Garreg Mach, right at the top of the steps, and craned his neck to follow every passing carriage and every single student that got out of them. Would he miss him by mistake? Would Dedue recognize him anymore, or would he pass by without a second thought and leave Dimitri waiting there for him?

He worried at the chain around his neck, letting the metal rowel poking at his skin bring him some comfort.

His fears were unfounded, though. Dedue was nearly impossible to miss. He emerged from his carriage the picture of elegance, with his cropped, fluffy hair perfectly styled, the long bits at the back pulled into a neat little ponytail. He was even in uniform already, though he had a cravat on in addition to his academy jacket, not unlike the white one some of the other academy students wore. It was a stylish, deep Duscur blue, with veins of red and gold running through it.

He was… was it possible for a man to grow up so attractive?

Dimitri couldn’t contain himself. He sprinted down the stone steps leading up to the monastery proper and launched himself into Dedue’s arms.

“Dedue! I’m so happy to see you again!”

Dedue stood still for a moment before hesitantly patting him on the back. Right… Dedue might not recognize him anymore... Dimitri pulled away immediately so Dedue could get a good look at him, bowing quickly to dispel the awkwardness.

“O-oh I am sorry, was that too forward of me?”

“No, it is quite alright.”

He said that, but he looked decidedly awkward about the whole thing. Of course he would, the last time they’d spoken face to face was when they were twelve years old. A lot had changed since then, for both of them.

“No, I should apologize. It’s just… I feel as if I know you very well. But you are not required to feel the same way.”

“I thank you for your apology, but it is not necessary. We are to be married soon, so there should be no awkwardness between us for expressing our emotions.”

His heart melted right there in his chest. A stilted response, sure, but underneath it Dimitri could see genuine kindness in his eyes. It seemed he hadn’t been wrong about the kind of man Dedue had grown into. Sweet. Considerate. He would make an excellent partner, Dimitri was sure of it.

“You are right, of course. Now… perhaps I should give you a tour before our classmates arrive? You have never been to Garreg Mach before, have you?”

Dedue shook his head.

“A tour would be lovely.”

“My family makes pilgrimages here every year, so I know it quite well. Come, there is so much to see!”

He went to take Dedue by the hand, but thought better of it last second and simply gestured for him to follow.

They didn’t have time for a long tour, but Dimitri could always show him the rest later. For now he focused on the academy portion of the monastery. The fishing pond, dining hall, dorms, and they were just looping their way back around to the classrooms by way of the training grounds when they were interrupted by a voice.

“Dimitri!”

They both turned, and Felix was standing a short way behind them.

“Ah, Felix. I thought you were going to wait in the classrooms until everyone arrived?”

“Everyone  _ has  _ arrived, I’ve been looking for you two.”

He paused to size Dedue up and Dimitri just had to shake his head. Their engagement had always been a matter of public knowledge, but Felix had never met Dedue in person.

“This him?”

“Yes, this is Dedue. Dedue, this is my very rude little brother, Felix.”

“I’m not that much younger than you,” he grumbled.

“Of course, Dimitri has told me much about you,” Dedue bowed politely.

“Did he.”

It was a very standoffish response, and Felix made no move to bow or return the respect he’d been shown.

Dimitri sighed. He always warmed up to people after a little while, he just hoped Dedue wasn’t any different.

“Felix, must we really do this now?”

“No I suppose not, seeing as how you’re  _ already _ late to meet everyone.”

Felix turned his back and headed in the direction of the classrooms once again.

“I apologize for his behavior. Felix can be… a bit overprotective.”

While he was raised as a prince, his brothers were raised more like knights. He was the one with the crest of Blaiddyd, the born king, and they, of course, bore the crest of the king’s protectors. It was only natural. But while Glenn took his duties to the Kingdom seriously, Felix never seemed particularly interested in the role beyond protecting Dimitri personally.

“I understand. My sister is much the same. She and my father fought bitterly before she would allow me to come.”

“That’s right, how is she do– Well, we should probably save this discussion for after we meet our classmates. Come, I’ll show you the classrooms.”

They stepped into the middle classroom, the one bordered by bright blue banners with griffons on them.

“Dimitri,” Ingrid huffed from the other side of the room. Her arms were already crossed, foot tapping impatiently. A lecture, then, of course. “You’re late! You can’t be late, you’re supposed to be an example for us all!”

“My apologies,” he bowed, and he meant it too. “I lost track of time showing our new friend around.”

Dedue smiled a subdued little smile, nodding awkwardly at the six other inhabitants of the room by way of greeting.

“Everyone, this is Dedue.”

Most of them were likely aware of Dedue. His engagement wasn’t exactly a secret in the Kingdom, so he hoped that would make things a little easier.

He decided to start with introducing the people he knew. 

“You’ve already met Felix, of course. Ingrid and Sylvain are here as well,” he paused so the two of them could step forward and offer their hands in greeting, “we’ve been friends since we were children. Let’s see… Annette here is the daughter of one of our most loyal knights, Gustave.”

He waited for her to give her greetings and retreat, and after that pause he stepped over to the tall-ish, ashy blonde girl.

“You are Mercedes, correct? Annette has told me quite a lot about you. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Thank you, your highness,” she smiled and took his hand. He had a feeling they were going to get along immediately. After he dropped her hand she stepped over to Dedue. “And Prince Dedue, it is a pleasure to meet you as well.”

“Likewise.”

Finally he came to Ashe. They’d met once or twice, when he’d been on tour in the Western Kingdom, but they were not well acquainted.

“It’s an honor your highnesses,” he smiled radiantly.

“Please, there is no need for formality with me. Just Dimitri is fine.”

“Okay… Dimitri, Dedue,” their names fell awkwardly from his tongue. It might take some time to get accustomed to.

With that out of the way, he stepped back to Dedue’s side to address them all.

“Really, the honor is all mine. I hope we all have a wonderful year together!”

Everyone nodded their agreement—or in the case of Annette, whooped a little cheer—and he couldn’t help but smile.

“I am going to finish giving Dedue a tour of the monastery. Let’s all meet in the dining hall for dinner, alright?”

Dedue was quiet as they walked away. He remembered thinking that silence was something calculated, or sinister, when they’d first met but now… Was Dedue simply… shy..?

“Don’t worry,” he assured hastily, as soon as they were out of earshot, “they’re all wonderful when you get to know them.

“Of course.”

He had to admit, he’d been a little worried, but being with his fellow Lions was as easy as being with his family. Within a few hours of arriving they were all laughing and chatting happily around the dinner table, Sylvain making crass jokes and Ingrid trying to kick him (then missing and getting Dimitri instead, which only led to more giggling from Annette and Mercedes.)

It was… comfortable. The kind of camaraderie he’d been missing these past few years, holed up in Fhirdiad attending to his responsibilities. Felix made fine company, but in the presence of their parents the atmosphere was always stuffy.

He just hoped Dedue felt welcome, too. Dinner was winding down, and he tried to sneak a peek at Dedue from across the table, only to realize he was no longer in his seat. In fact, a quick sweep of the dining hall revealed that he’d disappeared entirely.

Was he upset? Or was he just tired? Perhaps Dimitri should have tried harder to include him, perhaps he should have–

“Dimitri? Are you coming?” Ingrid cut through his thoughts.

“... Huh?”

“Geez, didn’t you hear us? We’re all going to the training grounds.”

“O-oh, of course! I’m coming!”

He searched the dining hall with his eyes as they passed through, just in case he’d missed him by mistake, but Dedue was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The next few days continued like that. Dedue didn’t come to dinner any night, his seat lying conspicuously empty at their little table. Even during class, he arrived perfectly on time, took his seat beside Dimitri and exchanged greetings, and then left immediately after the lectures were over.

This wasn’t nothing. Was Dedue really avoiding them? Had they said something to offend him? After four days of this he decided to get to the bottom of it.

It was a perfectly beautiful, sunny day, and all of them were eager to get outside the moment class ended. He scrambled to pack up his things, ready to chase after Dedue and see what he was up to, when Felix stepped in front of his view.

“Hey Dimitri, we’re all going to the training grounds.”

He waved Felix off.

“I’m feeling a bit tired. I’ll see you all tonight at dinner.”

He looked suspicious, but he didn’t call him out on it.

Dimitri was very unsubtely trying to look past his shoulder to keep Dedue in his sights. Felix wasn’t stupid, he took one look at that and shrugged his shoulders, stomping off toward the dorms to put his textbooks away like they always did after class.

Dimitri finished cramming his books into his bag and chased after Dedue.

It wasn’t creepy, he told himself. No, he was just worried. Where was Dedue spending all of his time, if not with them?

He dropped his things off in his dorm, just like everyone else, and Dimitri hid in his own room for a few moments before chasing after him down the stairs. He arrived just in time to see Dedue turn the complete opposite direction of the training grounds…

The greenhouse. Of course.

He knew Dedue loved plants, it would make sense that he would like to spend time attending to them rather than honing his skills with a weapon.

He waited a little while, just to ensure Dedue did not notice him, and then slipped back into the dorms.

This could not continue. He didn’t want to bring Dedue out of his comfort zone, but if he didn’t get along with the other Lions it would leave a bad impression… not to mention, Dimitri wanted to spend time with him, too. They were supposed to be getting to know each other, but they’d barely spoken so far in this first week. He just needed to formulate a plan.

* * *

The next day he retreated to his room immediately after class again, this time under the guise of wanting to focus on his studies. If Dedue left then he would ask to accompany him, wherever he went.

A few hours passed with him, jittery, unable to concentrate on the textbook in front of him, when Dedue finally briskly passed by his open door.

“Dedue!” he stumbled out of his chair and nearly tripped into the hall after him.

“Dimitri? I thought you would be at the training grounds with the others.”

“No, well, they invited me but I… wanted to get started on studying earlier. Where are you going?”

“Dinner.”

“Oh,” his face lit up, but he tried to hide his glee. This was when he ate? It was so early in the day, no wonder he’d never caught him heading down for food. “Would you mind terribly if I joined you?”

“I… suppose not. Though you usually eat with the others?”

“That’s okay. I can eat with you for one evening, I am sure they won’t mind.”

“Very well.”

He fell into step beside Dedue as they made their way down to the dining hall. It was nearly empty at this time of day, so they were able to get their food in short order, and the completely empty tables were plentiful.

“I know what you’re doing,” Dedue said as soon as they sat down

“W-what?”

“I saw you yesterday, following me to the greenhouse.”

“Oh…” he flushed. There was nothing shady about what he’d done, so why was he embarrassed about being caught?

“Why are you following me around? Are you worried I will get myself into trouble, or that I’ll embarrass you?”

He was discovering so much about Dedue. For instance, his eyebrows scrunched together when he was angry, or just barely holding it back.

“No!” he shouted immediately. Then, when several people turned to look, quieter he added, “No not at all! I was just worried.”

“Worried?”

“You haven’t been spending much time with the others. I know they can be a bit much, but they’re all quite friendly I assure you! And I…” he paused, flushing a little as he steeled himself to say the next thing on his mind. “I would like to get to know you better.”

“I don’t understand. We already know each other?”

“Yes, but I mean more personally! There is only so much one can put into letters, after all. I feel as though we’ve known each other forever, yet I know nothing about  _ you _ .”

Dedue seemed to contemplate this a moment. A long, agonizing moment, where Dimitri fretted wordlessly.

“Alright then. I will… try to be more sociable. And I’ll have you know that I quite like our classmates.”

“You do? I… I would have never guessed.”

He nodded.

“I have never had many friends before. None of the other children wanted to risk upsetting me, for fear of it reflecting poorly on their families. Then, when our engagement was announced, I knew I would have to leave my life in Duscur behind some day. I grew accustomed to keeping to myself.”

“You’ve never had friends before?” He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t even imagine how lonely his childhood would have been without Sylvain or Ingrid.

“I have, here and there when people were brave enough to approach me, but never anything like what you share with our classmates.”

He didn’t know if this was overstepping, but he didn’t know how else to convey his sympathy. He reached forward across the table and placed his hand over Dedue’s.

“I am so sorry… but I suppose there is a bright side. You will be marrying into the Faerghus royal family, which means that my friends are yours too, if you want them,” he beamed brightly, squeezing Dedue’s hand, “And you’ll never have to leave them behind, unless you wish to. I’ll help, I promise, Ashe loves gardening, I’m certain the two of you will have a lot in common, and Mercedes–”

Dedue turned the palm of his hand up to grip his fingers, then squeezed lightly to break him out of what was building into a bit of a ramble.

“Thank you, Dimitri,” he smiled kindly at him, the exact smile that had sent the butterflies in his stomach swirling so many years ago.


	3. Chapter 2

The first month of term flew by, and now they were at the precipice of the dreaded exam season. Up to that point he and the rest of his classmates had gotten away with not studying much, but now that they were a week away from their first round of tests they were all scrambling, culminating in this little impromptu study session in his dorm room.

They were all sitting together in silent camaraderie as they pored over their textbooks. Or, well, most of them did. Ingrid, Ashe, and Felix were all huddled together on the ledge under the window, Annette and Mercedes were on the floor with their backs against the bed, and Sylvain was on the bed, clearly asleep with the book covering his face. He and Dedue were squished together at his desk, with only a few inches of space separating them from each other.

They’d all been at it for hours, and it was getting too late for him to want to think or concentrate any longer.

“It’s getting late…” he said hesitantly, finally breaking the silent spell they’d all been under for the past few hours.

“Isn’t it?” Sylvain was the first to jump… apparently he wasn’t as asleep as he’d pretended to be. “Well that was a good study session everyone, I’m off!”

He nearly sprinted out the door, and Ingrid was up on her feet after him in an instant.

“Sylvain!  _ Sylvain!” _ she shouted after him. Dimitri doubted he’d make it to the stairs before she dragged him back to his room and sat him down again, this time to actually study.

“Oh geez,” Annette fretted, staring out the completely dark window and shaking her head. “I meant to walk back before it got dark! The rooms downstairs aren’t lit very well, and the lanterns make everything… spooky.”

“Don’t worry, Annie, I’ll walk you to your room,” Mercedes said with a giggle. “Would you like to come too, Ashe?”

“Y-yes please!”

The three of them collected up their things and headed out, leaving just him, Dedue, and Felix in the room. Felix was already half asleep, leaning against the window panes, but he made no move to leave before Dedue did.

Dimitri tapped his pen a few times on his page, but it seemed like his mind had exited along with everyone else. His eyes slid over to Dedue at his side. He was still staring down at his page, but his eyes weren’t moving across the letters any longer, either. He looked good in profile, with his strong jaw emphasized in the flickering candlelight, and the regal little jut of his chin and nose...

_ Oh! _ He was staring, wasn’t he? That was terribly rude of him… but he couldn’t pull his eyes away before Dedue caught on and looked over at him.

“It’s, uh… it’s a lot to remember, isn’t it?” he asked lamely.

“Yeah… but I think I will pass,” Dedue said confidently, closing his book. “You?”

“I think I will, too. Besides, it isn’t good to study too late into the night. We might not make it to the greenhouse in the morning to tend the plants.”

“You’re going to tend the plants tomorrow, too?”

“Er… yes?” he flushed and turned his face away so Dedue wouldn’t see. He’d been going with Dedue every morning… was Dedue starting to find him obnoxious?

“Are you planning to break all of the watering cans again, too?”

Dimitri’s head snapped up.

“I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry! Ugh, curse my stupid–” he was half way through his rant before he saw the sparkle in Dedue’s eye.

He was… teasing him? Oh thank the Goddess.

“Forgive me,” he added after he caught his breath, more for his own benefit than for Dedue’s. “It is ungrateful of me to complain about the Goddess’s gifts like that.”

“I did not realize it would upset you so much. I apologize, I should have known.”

“No, no, I would never expect you to know that.”

Even among the people of Fodlan, most of the dedication shown to the Goddess was little more than lip service. There was, however, an unspoken rule that those nobles with crests in their bloodlines should not grumble over her gifts. She bestowed them, and she could take them away, be it directly or through a proxy such as Saint Seiros. Dedue would not be familiar with that, bearing no crest of his own and hailing from a country that did not believe in their Goddess in the same way.

“I understand how highly you revere your Goddess,” Dedue reiterated, “I should not have said anything.”

“You seem to know a lot about this,” he didn’t want to say he was surprised, but he certainly hadn’t expected it.

“I was educated extensively in Faerghian culture from the moment our engagement became official.”

Of course. If he’d been paying more attention, he might have picked up on that. It was no wonder Dedue always seemed to know what to do.

“Then I have to admit, I’m ashamed. I do not know much about your culture.”

He was not ignorant just because he did not know, but because he had never thought to ask. All of his training focused on his future role as king, and not once had it ever crossed his mind to learn more of his fiancé’s homeland.

“Do not feel embarrassed. I never expected you to learn about my culture in return.”

It had certainly been intended to make him feel better, but Dimitri only felt worse. Did Dedue really have such low expectations of him..?

“But I  _ should _ know these things! What kind of king will I be if I cannot understand my own husband’s culture?” he muttered, vehemently. Then, he turned to Dedue. “I would love to learn... If you would teach me.”

“Dimitri…” Dedue took his balled up fist between his hands. He hadn’t even realized he’d been so angry… “You do not cease to amaze me.”

The sincerity in his eyes threw Dimitri off his balance. Was that… was he… why were his cheeks getting so hot… How should he respond to that?

He looked around the room for any clues, and only then did it hit him just how… alone… they were. In his bedroom, no less! Sure Felix was there—belatedly he realized that was probably so he could chaperone them—but he was fast asleep on the window ledge now.

Dedue seemed to realize this too, because a flicker of understanding passed between them and he shot out of his seat.

“It is late, and far too much to cover in one night, but I will teach you. Please, ask me whatever questions you like tomorrow. I will answer them all.”

“Deal.”

Dedue made a hasty retreat, and Dimitri’s eyes returned to Felix.

“I guess I had better get you to bed, huh?”

* * *

“So there’s more than one god?” he asked, head still spinning a bit after Dedue’s explanation over their breakfast. He was still tired from their late night, had even nearly fallen asleep while Dedue watered the flowers, but he was trying to remain attentive.

It was a lot to keep straight. Dedue began with the story of how Duscur was created, when the Earth God and the Sky God had a disagreement, and which gods had been created for which purposes during their war was already more information than Dimitri knew how to handle.

“Yes.”

“And our Goddess is part of this pantheon, even though she was not created by the Duscur gods?”

“Yes.”

“I find that… rather comforting,” he smiled to himself.

“Because your goddess still holds power?”

“No, it’s not that at all!” he amended quickly. “It’s because everyone is… equal? No matter their power or their purpose, they all coexist and are loved or admired by your people, even if they are not your gods. I don’t know, that probably sounds ridiculous, doesn’t it?”

“I think it’s a wonderful sentiment, Dimitri,” Dedue smiled kindly at him. “There are many people that would not agree… but perhaps that is too heavy a topic. There are many more stories I could share instead.”

“Really? I want to know them all!”

“In time. It is far too much to share all in one sitting, and our exam is starting soon.”

“You’re right! We’ll be late, come on!”

He shoveled whatever food he had left on his plate into his mouth, grabbed Dedue by the hand, and pulled him along behind toward their classroom.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when Dimitri finally noticed something odd about their trips to the greenhouse. Although they split the work equally, Dedue always seemed intent on caring for the flowers in the corner by himself. Not only did he tend to them himself, he always seemed to spend extra time on them; time he did not afford to the other plants around.

“Dedue?” he finally asked as he was putting up his watering can.

He was sitting on the ground with a pair of clippers, trimming the extra leaves off of some of the stems.

“Hm?”

He didn’t even look up at him as he worked.

“What’s so special about these flowers?”

“You don’t recognize them?”

He shook his head.

“Well I suppose you’ve only seen them once. These are from Duscur.”

“Oh!”

“They are well cared for, but I do not think the people here understand how to make them bloom to their fullest potential. So I do not mind caring for them personally.”

“I did not even realize these were here. They’re very beautiful. Perhaps you could–”

“Your highness!”

One of the knights ran into the greenhouse, interrupting them.

“Yes?”

“A letter just arrived, from King Lambert.”

Dimitri took the letter from his hands with a nod.

“Thank you, dismissed.”

He bowed and ran out. He was a bit annoyed by the interruption, but that was quickly forgiven when he tore the letter open and began reading.

“Is something the matter?”

“Hm? No of course not, why do you ask?”

“A letter from your father, I assume it must be important.”

He paused, half way through a paragraph about how Glenn had made a fool of himself in spectacular fashion at their last holiday celebration. He could already see the next was about the most excessive bouquet of flowers his dad had retrieved for their anniversary…

“Um…” he thought again to the last letter he’d sent, mostly discussing his good test scores and his budding relationship with Dedue. More akin to gushing than a status report. “N-no, not particularly. Your parents don’t simply write to you?”

“They do, though I would not call it a frequent occurrence. My family are very private people, and letters can be intercepted. We usually keep to matters of business, but even then I am rarely included.”

“Really? Why?”

“For the most part, my parents are merely concerned with how my relationship with you is progressing. Anything more pressing is none of my business. They do not want me leaking our secrets to you, personal or political, so it is simply easier to tell me nothing of them.”

Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t remember seeing Dedue sit down to write a letter. Even though he, and many of his fellow students, sent them out approximately every two weeks, like clockwork.

“Then I suppose you wouldn’t know much of your parents’ communication with my father.”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Well, there is not much to tell at the moment. It has been months since they’ve written to my father about anything.”

He hoped he wasn’t overstepping here, but he knew it was beginning to bother his father and any new information, however slight, would put his mind at ease.

“That is… unusual. I have not seen them drafting any letters, but then again I simply may not have been present.”

Well, he supposed getting any information out of Dedue had been a long shot. Still, he couldn’t help the disappointment from spreading to his face. He skimmed down the rest of his father’s letter, but with no mention of correspondence from Dedue’s family he had to assume there hadn’t been any yet.

“Do not look so sad, Dimitri,” Dedue stood up and placed his hands on his shoulders. “I will write to them tonight. Perhaps they should visit the monastery? Your family holds celebrations during the Red Wolf Moon for the founding of your country, do they not? Perhaps we could arrange for our parents to meet.

“Dedue!” he beamed. “That is a wonderful idea! I’ll go write father right away!”

He tucked the letter into his pocket and hurried off toward his dorm room, already mentally drafting the letter in his head.


	4. Chapter 3

Dedue finally got word back a few weeks before the twenty first, and of course Father wrote back almost immediately as soon as Dimitri sent the letter. Now the time was finally here.

He’d been waiting months for his father to arrive, and now that the day was finally here he was more nervous than ever. He’d hardly slept at all the night before, and he’d gotten to the front gates of the monastery bright and early so he could be there when they arrived.

Their carriage was impossible to miss, seeing as it was flanked by the full forces of the royal guard.

“Father!”

Dimitri ran to meet him as he emerged from his carriage, stopping just short of throwing his arms around him. Felix trailed behind him more slowly, grumbling about being dragged away from his swords.

Their father waited until they were both beside him before he threw his arms around them.

“Hey, get off old man!” Felix grumbled in protest, doing his best to make it seem like he didn’t want the hug and failing a little miserably when he put one arm around father’s back and patted awkwardly.

Dimitri didn’t mind the hugs, though. He wrapped his arms around his father’s waist and squeezed, pressing his cheek against cold plate armor like it was the best pillow. 

“I don’t get a hug?”

Their dad emerged from the carriage behind them and held his arms wide.

“Of course, dad,” his father let go of him, and he ran over to give his dad a hug as well.

He didn’t seem to mind at all when Felix didn’t do the same. His little brother was not the touchy-feely type, but he grudgingly accepted a pat on the head instead.

“So where are Dedue and his family?” his father asked.

“His family has not arrived yet, but Dedue is waiting in the entrance hall for us. Please, come meet him! He’s very excited to see you all again!”

Dimitri practically dragged them all inside—a bit of his nervous energy taking over, he supposed—to where Dedue was waiting by one of the fountains.

“Your majesty. It is a pleasure to meet you again,” He immediately greeted them with a very polite handshake.

“And you, Prince Dedue.”

They stood a little ways apart, not overly familiar, but not distant, either. Dedue absolutely towered over his father, in fact he towered over practically everyone he met, but Dimitri could not recall this last time his father needed to look up at someone when speaking to them! Had it ever happened?

His father didn’t seem at all intimidated by this, though. He happily took Dedue’s hand and shook it, smiling with that approving little twinkle in his eye.

“You’ve grown quite handsome. My son is very lucky indeed.”

“Please sir, I am the lucky one. Dimitri has been wonderful these past few months.”

This was good, he was right to tell himself that there was nothing to worry about.

“When will your parents be arriving? I had hoped to speak with them before the celebrations began.”

“They sent word ahead that they will not be attending the religious ceremonies, but they will certainly be here in time for the feast and the tournament.”

“In the meantime we should head to the chapel?” Dimitri cut in, giddy that they seemed to be getting along so well. Well, it had only been an introduction and some small talk, but his father, thankfully, seemed to be taking to him quite well. First impressions were very important, after all.

“Yes I think that would be a good idea,” Dedue agreed. “I am confident the knights will be able to direct them once they arrive.”

Even though he saw it nearly every day now, and he’d seen it a million times throughout his life, the chapel never ceased to astound Dimitri. By midday light filtered in through the stained glass windows, splashing the floor with spots of red and green and blue.

He glanced over at Dedue by his side, and he looked nervous for just a moment before he nodded and smiled, the tricolored light making his eyes sparkle.

It was all the more impressive when it was packed with people, crammed together so tightly they jostled each other as they walked by, looking for a spot to stand. Though not quite so many people attended for Faerghus’s founding celebrations, there were still plenty of people milling about. More than most years, as his father did not attend every celebration at Garreg Mach. They usually preferred to stay home in Fhirdiad, but when they traveled it seemed like half their people traveled here with them.

The ceremonies weren’t particularly grand, which was precisely why Dimitri loved them. Just people standing shoulder to shoulder in silent reflection, thinking on their lives and praying to the Goddess to thank her for their country’s peace and prosperity. Then, later, there would be feasts and music and dancing, and even a tournament to mark the occasion. 

After Dedue had spent so much time teaching him about his culture, he was happy to share this with him. Even if Dedue already knew the purpose and the mechanics of the ceremony, it was one thing to be taught and another to live it.

They joined the throngs of people waiting for the Archbishop to arrive and address the crowd.

“This ceremony… what will we do?” Dedue leaned down to whisper to him as they waited.

“First the archbishop will arrive and give a short sermon to commemorate the day. That part is easy, you simply need to listen and appear attentive. Afterwards we’ll all pray.”

“How do I pray to your Goddess? What do I pray for?” he sounded panicked.

“Don’t worry, you do not have to actually pray if you do not wish to. We all pray silently, so you may simply bow your head and stay silent.”

“Oh… good.”

“Then we’ll all sing. Do not worry about the words, simply trying to hum along will be more than enough.”

“I should have more adequately prepared for this. I do not want to disappoint your family.”

“Dedue, it will be fine. They understand,” Dimitri couldn’t help but chuckle a little. Dedue worrying so much over impressing his family… it was sweet. He was grateful his fiancé cared so much about making them happy.

After a few more minutes of waiting, things went exactly how he’d described. Lady Rhea stepped to the pulpit raised at the front of the chapel, and they all listened to her short speech about the founding of Faerghus, how grateful they were for its prosperity, and a wish for many more years to come.

After their moment of silent contemplation, which they all spent in solidarity, heads bowed and arms crossed in front of them, it was time for the singing.

He’d never been very good at it, but it was always beautiful. Even their loud, mismatched, desynchronous voices sounded strangely harmonic as they floated up to the ceiling and bounced off of the walls, echoing back down onto them as if they were coming from the heavens themselves.

His father took his left hand, and he held his right out to Dedue. 

Dedue’s eyes slid around the room, and when he saw everyone taking each other’s hands he bashfully laced his fingers with Dimitri’s. Perhaps this was a strange time to realize it, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how they’d never held hands like this before.

His hands were much bigger than Dimitri thought they would be. Big and calloused from his axe training, but his fingers fit snugly between his. Like their hands were made for each other. He wondered if Dedue had the same thought on his mind, or if he was just being a bit of a hopeless romantic.

He closed his eyes, swaying back and forth along with the rhythm, losing himself in the music.

He did not hear the gentle patter of feet over the chorus of voices.

Nor did he hear the surprised, angry growl of his father.

But he heard the heavy clatter of metal falling to the floor.

Everyone in the room froze. In that one, singular moment where the world paused, his eyes locked with his dad’s. He was standing over a man, hands glowing white and slowly fading as the magic in his palms dissipated.

The man would have seemed fairly innocuous. Plain clothes, not unlike the ones commoners of the kingdom wore. Thick pants and a well worn coat, perfect for this kind of weather. Completely average in every way… that is, until Dimitri’s eyes were drawn to his hands. They were grisly, flesh blackened from the searing magic used against him, and a wicked looking dagger slipped out of his right hand as the light in his eyes faded.

He saw this all in that instant, and then the whole room erupted into chaos.

The serene singing was replaced with panicked shrieks, pounding feet, and screaming. He was stunned still, looking around the room, feeling the pressure and the panic building in his legs. Ready to force him to run, to flee, but his entire body froze as the people moved around him and carried him away like a wave breaking against shore.

He searched desperately for his family. His father stood tall among the rest, like a beacon, but he was still in danger, they all were. He wasn’t stupid, that man had been sent to kill him.

He tried to cry out, perhaps a warning, perhaps a plea for help, but the words were cut short by a stabbing pain in his back. A knife.

They weren’t just coming to kill father. They were coming to kill all of them.

The crowds had mostly cleared, fled out the doors like rats scurrying from a sinking ship. He found himself on the edges of the room, watching over it, as he sunk to the ground. Dedue rushed over to him, past him. Apparently having spotted his assassin because he grabbed a man by the neck and threw him to the ground, and his blade clattered out of his hand and stopped just short of Dimitri’s nose. There was another cry of pain, and his gut twisted at the thought that it could be Felix, though he hadn’t seen who had yelled.

“Hang on,” he heard. It was distorted and fading, just like his vision his hearing was going black around the edges.

He weakly tried to grab for Dedue’s leg, to keep him close as he faded out, but he ran away quickly, shouting for someone, anyone, to help them.


	5. Chapter 4

He cracked his eyes open, mouth dry, head fuzzy. The first thing he noticed was the hand in his, squeezing him so hard he wouldn't be surprised if his fingers were black and blue. It was painful, but it was an anchor back to the real world. Once he registered that, it was like every nerve ending in his body woke up at once.

His back was killing him, like sharp needles were stabbing down his spine every time he shifted. He was lying on his stomach, with his head cocked to one side and his arms up by his head. His right hand, the one his head was facing, was the one with the pressure on it. His eyes drifted upward to the body attached to it, but he didn’t need to see his face to know who was there. No one else had hands like that.

It was Dedue with him, holding onto him like a tether. When their eyes met he smiled, giving his fingers another squeeze.

“You’re awake.”

“What… what happened..?” his mouth was so dry he could barely speak. With each syllable a knife cut his throat, made his eyes water.

“You don’t remember..?”

He shook his head. “There was screaming, and running, and I was…” he paused, squeezing his eyes shut and doing his best to picture it. It was all such a blur, but he could vaguely recall the sharp pain in his back before he’d collapsed. “... stabbed..?”

“Someone hired assassins to take your family out.”

His stomach filled with dread. His whole family..? Then..?

“Is everyone okay? Father? Dad? And Felix, where is Felix..?”

“They’re all fine, but…”

“And you? Are you okay Dedue? Did they come after you too?”

“No, but…”

He struggled to sit upright. Dedue helped him as best he could, steering clear of his back and instead offering his shoulder so Dimitri could pull himself.

They were mostly alone in the infirmary. He could see now that it was getting quite late, well into the evening, and he still didn’t know how many days had passed. The only other person present in the room was in the bed on the other side of Dedue.

He was out cold, twitching and sweating in his sleep. The only thing visible, poking out from under the blanket, was a mop of red hair.

“Sylvain..?”

“He was protecting Felix.”

“Is he going to be okay?! Dedue, tell me he’s going to be okay…”

For a moment he forgot the pain in his body. He wanted to stand up and go over to him, check to see how he was doing, but when he tried to shuffle toward the edge of the bed Dedue gently nudged him to stay where he was.

Instead he grabbed at his neck, feeling for the chain. It was still there, thank the Goddess. He pressed the edges of the rowel into his chest, just to feel them there.

“They don’t know yet.”

His arms shook and gave out under him and he nearly collapsed, but Dedue caught him. He buried his face in the collar of his shirt, shuddering and sobbing.

“Why won’t he wake up?”

“Professor Manuela thinks the knife used on him was poisoned, and it was twisted deep. He only survived because the assassin missed anything vital.”

“But I woke up…”

“You were luckier. The blade didn’t go as deep, and there were no traces of poison.”

He wasn’t exactly a stranger to assassination attempts, but he’d never had one come so close to succeeding before. And Sylvain… he’d never had someone give up their life to save his family. He would never forgive himself if Sylvain didn’t make it.

“Where is everyone?”

“Dinner. I offered to stay behind to keep an eye on you. Felix hasn’t left this room in days, since it happened.”

He didn’t let go of Dedue. He just sort of… clung, all sense of propriety gone. It just didn’t make sense… Why Sylvain? Why  _ Felix? _ Why not him? Why hadn’t the poisoned dagger been meant for him, or for father? Or had the knife meant for father been poisoned, too? He supposed that was something they would know, dad had killed the man responsible and he’d dropped his knife, after all. But he… he didn’t think he could bring himself to ask. Something about it was just so horrible, he was afraid he’d speak it into existence just by wondering.

Instead he buried his face in Dedue’s shirt collar and let himself cry. He was warm, and he smelled nice, and his big hands and his strong arms knew just how to hold him so it wouldn’t hurt.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that. At some point he became aware of just how improper this was—him clinging to the man he was supposed to be courting like this—but Dedue didn’t push him away and he wasn’t going to pull away on his own. Not when the small circles Dedue rubbed over the uninjured parts of his back soothed him so.

When his father came back the door practically slammed open, startling him into retreating away from Dedue. He flinched as the tender skin of his back stretched around the wound, and he hoped he hadn’t reopened it by accident.

What a contrast it was to a few days ago, too. He didn’t say a word to Dedue as he came in and sat in the chair on the opposite side of his bed from Dedue, eyes brimming with tears of joy.

“We didn’t expect you to wake so soon. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, father.”

With that confirmation he looked past him at Dedue and… glared? Was he glaring? His eyebrows scrunched ever so slightly and he frowned, like he was annoyed but not quite willing to show it.

“I thought Felix was staying as well.”

“I told him to rest. It has been a very long week for him.”

Was this because of their courtship? Was father really so worried to leave them alone together in the very public infirmary, while he was injured no less?

“It’s alright father, Dedue has been a perfect gentleman–“

“Hush, Mitya,” he ran his hand through his hair once, but his eyes didn’t leave Dedue.

He looked between them in confusion. Had something happened between them while he’d been asleep?

“Dedue… is there something you haven’t told me..?”

He looked guilty, but also exasperated.

“I–“

“Perhaps you should leave,” father cut him off harshly. “I will explain the situation to him.”

Dedue hesitated for a moment, but apparently decided that the fight wasn’t worth getting on his father’s bad side. At least, more on his father’s bad side than he already was.

“...Very well.”

He stood and left, and only when the door was closed did his father turn back to him.

“Dimitri, his family… they never showed up.”

“So..?”

“I just think it’s suspicious. The whole of the Duscur royal family conveniently does not attend an event they promised to be at, on the same day as an assassination attempt occurs?”

“You… you think they had something to do with it?”

He couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t believe it! Dedue would never play party to something like that!

“I think we need to consider the possibility. They haven’t responded to any of my letters since.”

“Father! That’s ridiculous! They wouldn’t… Dedue wouldn’t..!”

“Oh my child,” he stroked his hand through his hair again. “I will never tire of your optimism… but I still think we need to be wary. Until this is sorted I don’t want you alone with Dedue, understood?”

He sighed. “Understood.”

He could fight with his father, but he knew he would not win. He also knew that Dedue could not possibly be responsible, and his father would come to the truth in his own time.

* * *

He woke the next morning to a commotion. He was dreaming of that day, and through the murky, muffled filter of his sleep he thought the shouts were coming from his head…. but then something harshly jostled his bed, jolting him awake.

His father was there, along with Dedue and several members of the Royal Guard. Two of them had Dedue by the arms, all three of them near the bed, and his father stood to block the door. Sylvain was still asleep, and Professor Manuela was nowhere to be found.

That must have been what woke him up. Dedue kicked the bed while he was struggling.

“Father! What are you doing?!” He tried to stand up, but the searing pain in his back didn’t allow him to get far. He still tried, though, struggling to the edge of the bed before his father came over to push him back down gently.

“Don’t stress yourself, Dimitri.”

“What are you doing? Why are you taking Dedue?”

“It’s nothing serious, we just want him to–“

“Don’t lie to me!” he snapped. “Dedue, are you alright?”

“I–“

“That’s  _ enough _ , Dimitri,” his father cut Dedue off. “Get back into bed.  _ Now.” _

He looked between the two of them hopelessly, feeling so soul-crushingly powerless. If he could just stand, then maybe he could get his father to understand… but he’d always been overprotective, and when they were threatened he wasn’t afraid to bear his teeth.

They struggled with Dedue for a moment, before they were interrupted by a voice.

“What’s going on here?”

He instantly recognized the voice. Feminine, strong, and authoritative, but he’d definitely never heard her this angry before.

At the door was the archbishop herself, her right hand Seteth, and Professor Manuela.

“We want to bring him back to Faerghus to interrogate him about the assassination attempt on my family. Your grace, I think–“

“That’s enough,” she interrupted, quiet but firm. Dimitri was a little in awe. “Young Dedue is still a student here. I will not have you taking him away from his studies without just cause.”

“I fear that my children will still be in danger if he remains here,” he said somberly, but all of the fight had gone out of his father’s voice.

“I have already arranged for twenty four hour protection from our knights. I trust that will be sufficient to put your mind at ease?”

“I… have no objections.”

“Good. I trust that this will not happen again during your stay.”

She took a moment to check with Dedue, who simply shook his head to indicate that he was fine, before she left with Seteth following closely behind. Manuela sat back down at her station, grumbling the whole time about ‘these fools making her leave her post, what if something horrible happened!’

“Dedue, I’m sorry--” he tried to apologize, but Dedue shook his head again.

His father was still in the room, still glaring in his direction.

“We can talk another time.”

Dimitri sank into his bed, defeated, as he turned and left.

* * *

He was improving rapidly, thank the goddess. It was to the point where he could sit up and move about the infirmary freely, and his classmates had even begun bringing him his school work so he wouldn’t fall behind.

Unfortunately, he could not say the same for Sylvain. A week later and he still hadn’t woken up. He’d gone completely still in his sleep, and Manuela still wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a very, very bad one. His body was fighting off the poison, and only time would tell if he’d pull through.

Dimitri sat beside his bedside late, one of his textbooks open on the sheets beside his knees. Felix was passed out with his cheek on the bed on the other side. Ingrid had been by earlier, but they’d both insisted she get some rest. They could keep watch tonight in her place. Throughout the week each of their classmates had stopped and sat with him, sometimes for the entire night, just hoping against hope that he would open his eyes.

He still didn’t understand it. Why Sylvain? Why such an effective kill strike, when he’d been spared?

He was so still and silent and pale. If his brow wasn’t gleaming with sweat, and if it weren’t for the occasional twitch of his eye or his mouth, then Dimitri might have thought he was dead. None of them wanted to speculate on the worst case scenario, but if Sylvain didn’t wake up… It could mean so much more. Gautier losing their only heir and leaving a power vacuum in the north, war with Duscur assuming his father didn’t drop his ridiculous speculations, a permanent scar on their childhood friend group forever…

It wasn’t fair. His forehead dropped against the sheets, eyes watering with unshed tears.

“Your highness… are you really that sad over little old me?”

His head snapped up. Sylvain’s eyes were open, and he had a wavering grin on his lips. He might have described it as cocky, but he could tell Sylvain was still masking how much pain he was in.

He had to be dreaming, right? But no… he was awake.

“Felix!” he shoved his shoulder insistently. “Felix wake up!”

“Huh?”

Felix glanced between him and Sylvain, then shot upright suddenly.

“And Felix too? Aw, I feel special.”

“You seem remarkably coherent for having just woken up,” Felix grumbled, blushing faintly.

“I’ve been awake for a few hours, I was just waiting for the perfect opportunity. Would have been more dramatic if everyone had been surrounding me, but I was starting to get bored just lying here.”

“... Seriously..? You…  _ ugh, _ ” Felix stood up and started heading toward the door, “I can’t believe I was worried about you.”

Dimitri was feeling cross himself, but the relief of knowing Sylvain would be fine was too overwhelming for him to really want to chastise.

“It’s good to have you back.”

* * *

He received two letters after he’d sent along news that he and Sylvain were going to be just fine. One from his father, urging him to withdraw from the academy, and one from his dad telling him to completely disregard his father’s letter. He couldn’t help but smile at that. He had no doubt that his parents were having many… call it “spirited debates” over the subject, but he knew his father would relent eventually. He only bent his will for one man, after all.

Though they’d increased his security, Dimitri had a sneaking suspicion that his father ordered the knights to keep him away from Dedue entirely, as well. He couldn’t prove it, could hardly pinpoint the change, but there always seemed to be someone or something calling him away whenever the two of them got close.

“Maybe it’s better this way, for now,” Ingrid told him one night when all four of them were circled around Sylvain’s infirmary bed, and he’d finally brought up the subject of Dedue.

He’d since moved back into his own room, but he, Felix, and Ingrid still came up to visit Sylvain while he was recovering. The time was mostly spent pretending to work on homework, then eventually leaving the books to sit idly by. Right now he was lying with his head in his arms on his open notebook.

“How could you say that? He’s been nothing but kind to all of us!”

“Hey, don’t get me wrong, Dimitri, I like him… but your entire family was nearly wiped out. Even Glenn…”

Right. His parents had been keeping that from them, but of course they’d all found out anyways when Glenn sent word to Ingrid that he was alright. Somehow it made the whole event even more chilling. It was calculated, that was for sure, to take out the whole royal family in one fell swoop.

“I hate to say it, but I agree with Ingrid.”

“Wow, thanks Felix,” she crossed her arms and glared at him.

Felix just shrugged it off. “We don’t know what’s going on right now. It’s best to keep the potential threats to a minimum.”

“Ugh, not you too,” he groaned. There was no way Dedue took part in this… no way.

“Well I’m with Dimitri,” Sylvain piped up to voice his support, “I don’t think his family had anything to do with it.”

“Really?” Dimitri’s head shot up. “What makes you say that?”

“One of the assassins, the one Lord Rodrigue killed? I thought I recognized him.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Felix scoffed. “I saw him, it was impossible to tell who he was. The old man made a mistake using that kind of magic to disable him.”

“No, I’m sure of it. I’ve seen him before, he used to hang around Miklan. What’s the Duscur royal family doing hiring assassins from the clear other end of the kingdom?”

“I don’t know, maybe they didn’t want to get caught?” Ingrid offered.

“It just seems suspicious to me.”

He took Sylvain’s information and filed it away in the back of his mind. He would think about it later, when he was alone, but for now he didn’t want them getting into a big fight. They were all still strained from it, and as badly as he wanted Ingrid and Felix on his side, he did not want to go to war over it.

“I think it’s best if we don’t dwell on it,” Dimitri finally said after it became clear that the awkwardness was not going to pass. “We know so little… for now I just please beg you to treat Dedue with respect.

“... I suppose I can agree to that,” Ingrid said.

“Felix?” he gave a pointed look his way. He’d already been snippy with Dedue, it would only get worse if he didn’t curtail it.

“Fine.”


	6. Chapter 5

As the weeks wore on, it only seemed to be getting worse. More than that, Dedue seemed to be actively avoiding him. Dimitri arrived at the green house bright and early every day, but Dedue never came. He was never in the dining hall when he usually ate, and when it came time for classes Dedue always arrived last and sat in the back, as far away from Dimitri as he could.

It was driving him crazy. Was he angry with Dimitri for ignoring him? Had father threatened him? Was he scared of the knights? It was all eating away at him, so eventually, shortly after Sylvain was out of the infirmary and back in his room, he sat down at his desk and penned him a pleading letter. It was rambling, and awkward, and not at all elegant, but he folded it in thirds and, when the knights guarding him weren’t looking, he slipped it under the door of his room.

Later that night he received a response. Short and simple, because Dedue always spoke like that.

_ Do not worry about me. I do not wish to cause you trouble. I have been writing to my family, hopefully I will know more soon and we can speak again. _

* * *

The mood around the monastery was festive, but he didn’t feel much like celebrating. It’d been weeks since he’d gotten to talk to Dedue, even casually. A one on one meeting was practically out of the question, and it was hard to pass notes back and forth when he had knights hovering over his shoulder every second of every day. So he’d taken to sitting in his room. At least there they stood outside of the door and mostly left him alone.

He was there currently, sitting on the window ledge and wrapped up in a thick, warm blanket, not doing much. Outside, in the courtyard his window overlooked, there was a boy and a girl he didn’t recognize. Their conversation looked intense, but not troubling. Afterwards, she seemed happy, and when they walked away they were holding hands.

He sighed.

“Dimitri!” a perky voice called from his doorway.

He nearly tumbled out of his seat. Annette bounced in, and Mercedes followed close behind with a basket in her hands.

“Mercedes? Annette? What are you doing here?”

“You were right Mercie, he completely forgot,” Annette sighed.

“Forgot what?”   
  
Mercedes placed the basket on his desk, and he got out of his seat to come take a look. He could see now that it had a blue ribbon tied in a neat little bow around the handle, and it finally hit him.

“Oh! Thank you!”

“Forgetting your own birthday, sheesh. Lucky we remembered!”

He opened up the basket and immediately he could tell that this wasn’t just Annette and Mercedes’s doing. There were maybe two dozen cookies, all with messages painstakingly written on them in frosting. Just short little blurbs, like  _ happy birthday _ or  _ congratulations  _ but he could tell who they came from. Just on a glance he could see a message from Ingrid marked by a little smiley face, and one from Felix which was very plain and no-nonsense. And, tucked just so in the corner was an envelope, poking out from underneath the cloth on the bottom of the basket.

“T… thank you,” he swiped a tear from the corner of his eye. Annette ran over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Read them all quick!”

“Annie, they’re his gift! He doesn’t have to share.”

He chuckled. He could practically see Annette pouting behind him.

“I would love to share, I’ll be sure to bring them to dinner tonight and we can all have some.”

He wasn’t really interested in the cookies, anyways. His eyes were fixed on that little corner of paper peeking out.

“Okay! We’ll be back later to help you pick out your outfit for the ball next week!”

Ball. Right. Goddess, he’d forgotten about that too. Was that why everyone seemed so happy?

They made sure to close the door behind them, and as soon as they were gone Dimitri scrambled for the paper in the basket. It was a letter, written in Dedue’s small, tight script.

It said nothing at all, but that was what made it so wonderful. Simply Dedue recounting the facts of his day. His score on their last exam (he did well, of course), what he’d cooked with Ashe this morning that had smelled so good (a traditional dish from Duscur, he wished he’d gotten to taste it), and how Sylvain had insisted on taking him to town to shop for clothes for the ball. If he were a jealous man he might be upset that his friends were getting to spend more time with his fiancé than him, but for the moment he was just grateful they’d all taken to him so well, and they weren’t letting the shadows cast by his father’s inquisition ruin their opinion of him.

* * *

He’d hoped the knights would ease off a bit for the festivities, but he arrived at the chapel after the ball was in full swing and they continued to stick his side like glue. Dedue was present, of course. Dimitri could see him at the other end of the room, looking so dapper in his dress clothes and chatting with Mercedes and Sylvain. 

He met up with Annette and Felix on the edge of the room, where Annette was already trying to drag Felix onto the dance floor with her. Felix refused of course, preferring to sulk in the corner, just how Dimitri expected to find him.

Well, at least he’d have some company on this miserable night. Rounding out their class: Ingrid was hanging out by the buffet, and he caught sight of Ashe already with someone on the dance floor.

They all looked like they were having fun. He was glad, even if he didn’t have the spirit to join in with them.

He grabbed one of the drinks from the nearby table and sat down at the edge of the room, trying to be as small and inconspicuous as possible. Did this have alcohol in it? He certainly hoped so. He didn’t want to be bothered, and he needed something to make the night go a little faster.

Not ten minutes after arriving, though, he was approached by someone from one of the other classes. He didn’t know their name, but they offered a hand out to him.

“Would you like to dance?”

“Oh, uh…” he was caught somewhere between not wanting to be rude, and not wanting to do it. He glanced over at Dedue, and although they were too far away for him to know for sure, he had a feeling that Dedue was watching him. “No, no thank you.”

At least he didn’t seem to take it too hard. He merely shrugged and walked off to find another partner.

He got a few more offers to dance over the course of the next hour, but he turned them all down. It just felt wrong, to slide close to another man, let him put his hands on his hips… It would be one thing if he knew he could save a dance for Dedue, but he doubted the knights hovering close by would allow that.

Besides, he’d yet to see one person offer to dance with Dedue all night. In fact, most of the students seemed to shy away from him completely, and seeing that did not put him much in the mood for dancing.

Then, just as the party was approaching its peak, Annette wandered over to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

_ “Get ready to run!” _

He stared after her, completely befuddled, as she flounced into the middle of the room. She did so without a care in the world, seemingly nothing wrong with her, and then collapsed right in the middle of the dance floor. From the other end of the room he heard Ingrid shout something about finding a healer, and Ashe let out a little shriek of surprise from a few feet away, just to ensure they had everyone’s attention.

The knights that had been standing close, but not conspicuously so, to him all night ran to her. He tried to go too, but Felix grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him back before he could get far.

“Are you stupid?” he asked, and shoved him toward the exit. Just in time for him to see Dedue slip out ahead of him.  _ “Go!” _

It dawned on him that they must have planned whatever this was. These fools… he’d have to chastise them for faking injury at a major event, especially so soon after they’d dealt with an assassination attempt on Church grounds… but he would do that later. Right now he needed to go see where Dedue went.

He moved toward the exit, trying to keep his walk brisk and panicked looking, like he was going to run for help, and as soon as he was outside someone grabbed him by the hand and pulled him away.

“Dedue!” he threw his arms around him and buried his nose in the collar of his shirt.

“We have to go, I’m certain they’ll be looking for you once they figure out that Annette is fine.”

He nodded, and Dedue dragged him away, toward the unguarded entrance to the Goddess Tower. Sure it was usually off limits to students, but the knights and the church were really rather lax with it around this time of year. Too many people looking to live out the stories in all those tales of romance. Right now it would be mostly empty; students usually only snuck up here once the main festivities were over.

They ran the whole way, Dimitri stifling little giggles of elation. Not just because he was about to live every little boy’s dream of being on top of the Goddess Tower with the man he loved, but because he hadn’t actually spoken to Dedue face to face in a month, and he was drunk on his presence. They didn’t stop until they were at the top. Dimitri let out a heavy, panting breath, watching as the condensation spilled into the air, and laughed.

“Were you in on that?”

“I had no knowledge of what they were planning… but I might have overheard a thing or two,” Dedue grinned.

“The whole monastery is going to be in an uproar!” he tried to sound stern, but he was smiling too broadly. His whole body felt warm, and grateful, and he would definitely need to find a way to pay them all back.

He leaned his elbows up against the railing and sighed into the cold air.

“I really wanted to do this with you. I didn’t think that we would be able to.”

“Do what, exactly?”

He paused, cheeks burning progressively hotter. Of course, he’d just assumed Dedue knew about the legends…

“N-nothing! It’s just a silly old story!”

“I’d like to hear it.”

“Are you sure? Just thinking of it now... it seems so childish.”

“I’ve told you many childish tales. There is nothing embarrassing about stories.”

“Okay… well… they say that if two people wish for something together, the Goddess herself will grant it.”

“That doesn’t sound silly at all,” Dedue reassured him warmly. 

“It doesn’t?”

“No. We have many tales like it in Duscur. In fact…” Dedue stepped closer to him, so they were standing face to face, near enough to touch. “I would love to make a wish with you.”

“Y-you would?”

“Yes. How do we do it?”

“Okay okay,” he took Dedue’s hand, giddy with excitement. “Close your eyes and think of something, okay? Then we’ll both say our ideas aloud!”

He followed his own instructions and squeezed his eyes shut. Something good, something good… what promise could they make… something weighty, but not too heavy. He didn’t want to scare Dedue off, but oh he couldn’t make his promise something stupid! Would it be ridiculous to wish to be together for the rest of their days? If he was being honest then that was what he would wish for, but they were getting married so–

His mind ground to a halt when Dedue’s free hand trailed up his arm and settled on the crook of his neck. His thumb tilted his jaw up, but he didn’t open his eyes. He couldn’t bear it if this were all some sort of elaborate dream.

Dedue’s lips touched his softly, hesitantly. Just the ghost of a touch at first, until Dimitri grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him down close. He leaned into his chest, dizzy and elated oh so very much in love he could hardly breathe. He didn’t breathe, not until Dedue pulled back and he finally allowed his eyes to slip back open.

Dedue smiled at him. Dimitri wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close, burying his face in his formal jacket to hide what a flushed, giggling mess he was.

“Was that a good wish?”

“That was better than any wish, Dedue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @v3gaaltair over on Twitter made some beautiful art to accompany this chapter! I will post a link as soon as it's posted!


	7. Chapter 6

He was nervous as their professor called him into her office after class the next Monday after the ball. He sat down in one of the chairs by her desk, leg bouncing up and down as he waited for her to stop looking at the pile of papers stacked up beside her.

Maybe she’d discovered his little tryst on top of the Goddess Tower and she was going to chastise him. For breaking his promise to his father or putting himself in danger or whatever nonsense, he didn’t know. Or perhaps she’d found out about his classmate’s plan to help him do it? He hadn’t had anything to do with it, but he supposed he was responsible for them. He should have stopped them, or fessed up instead of running off with Dedue…

She finally set her glasses aside and looked up at him.

“You wanted to see me, professor?” he asked, swallowing anxiously.

“Something very urgent has come up. Lady Rhea has ordered your class to travel to Faerghus.”

“Faerghus..? Is my father alright?”

“Yes of course, we would have sent word to you immediately had something happened to His Majesty.”

“What is so urgent, then?”

“There was an attack on one of your towns on the border, one overseen by Count Kleiman. He’s requested aid from the church and, given your class is familiar with the territory, Lady Rhea thought it best to send you.”

His stomach sank. Count Kleiman… that meant their border with Duscur. This was far, far worse than someone finding out about his quiet moment with Dedue.

“No need to worry. You will mostly aid with rebuilding, and there will be a small company of our knights to protect you,” she assured him, but that was far from what he was concerned about.

“When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow, first light. Please inform your classmates of this new assignment.”

* * *

They arrived just before dusk.

The whole town was in shambles. There were still some things standing, but most of the homes and the shops had been torched, burnt to the ground, ashes scattered to the wind. Bodies were stacked up on the outskirts, knights, soldiers, and civilians alike, judging by their ruined clothing.

He had to look away.

Someone took his hand and squeezed. Mercedes, off to his left. She smiled at him kindly and urged him forward, which might just have been the only thing that got him through it.

It didn’t get any easier as they approached Count Kleiman’s estate. Winters in Faerghus were freezing, and all the people left were huddled together in the square waiting for food, or peeking out from overcrowded rooms, in whatever remained of the town’s structures.

The estate was on a hill overlooking the town nearby. Surprisingly untouched, given the circumstances, but he supposed it made sense. Much easier to raid the unprotected town than the heavily guarded estate. The only question was… why was it raided at all? This town was unremarkable in every way, aside from its presence on the Duscur border.

The count was waiting to receive them at the door.

“Prince Dimitri!” he greeted as they stepped inside, “Ah, and I see they’ve sent Prince Felix as well. I am truly humbled, thank you.”

Felix curtly nodded, never one for words, but Dimitri bowed respectfully in greeting.

“Count Kleiman. I wish we could have met again under better circumstances.”

“Yes of course, but I am grateful to see you nonetheless. We have had a hard time keeping up the rebuilding efforts with so many of our knights wounded from the attack.”

Dimitri glanced around the room. He counted at least ten perfectly healthy, able bodied men on guard, and that was just what he could see. He’d counted maybe that many total in the whole town as they’d passed… but perhaps he should give Kleiman the benefit of the doubt. It was quite a big deal to receive the royal family in his home, perhaps he’d pulled some knights to ensure their safety?

“A truly terrible tragedy,” he said somberly. “Was it bandits? Did anyone see?”

“Ah it’s… quite troubling, your highness. Perhaps it would be best for us to discuss it… privately,” he glanced at Dedue over Dimitri’s shoulder.

He pretended like he didn’t see it, but that little look set him on edge. Must he be defensive of Dedue here, too?

“If you would feel more comfortable speaking of it privately, then I suppose we can.”

“Please, come with me,” Kleiman gestured away from the group.

He shot a quick look back at everyone. They all seemed uncomfortable with being left alone. Felix was glaring at Kleiman’s back, and as Dimitri went to step away Felix grabbed his wrist to hold him still as he whispered in his ear.

“I’ll be close.”

Felix was worried. Even though he was always a little paranoid about his safety, Dimitri had learned to trust his instincts on this.

“Thank you,” he mouthed back. Kleiman might object to their other classmates, but he would never reject tea with another member of the royal family.

They sat quietly while they waited for their tea to brew… or at least, he and Felix sat quietly. 

“I am terribly sorry you could not see my territory when it was flourishing. You know, just last year our crop yields were–”

Dimitri started tuning him out when it became clear he was saying nothing of value about the situation at hand. He could sit placidly for a few minutes, nod, and pretend to feign interest. At least he was holding it together better than Felix, who seemed physically incapable of holding back his annoyed glares.

Their tea finally arrived, and so Dimitri took that moment of silence to get the conversation back on track.

“Sir, that is all very fascinating, but do you have any information at all about the bandits that ransacked your town?”

“Bandits?” he scoffed, “It was not bandits.”

Dimitri had to hold in a sigh of exasperation.

“Do you know who it  _ was _ then? Any information at all will be helpful, we’re going to need to send a letter back to our father about the situation here.”

He seemed to perk up at that. “Yes of course, you’re right. I have reports that these ‘bandits’ were well trained, and they appeared to be from Duscur.”

“From Duscur?” No, that couldn’t be. “That is… quite an accusation, sir. Do you have proof?”

“Who else could it be?”

“Perhaps… um…”

“There have been reports,” Felix cut in to stop his floundering, “of more bandit activity than usual in this area of the Kingdom. Just last year we deployed some troops here for your protection…  _ sir.” _

He spat the last word like it was poison, through gritted teeth. Dimitri shot him a grateful look.

“My witnesses are trustworthy,” Kleiman continued, unimpeded by Felix’s attitude. “If they say they saw Duscur military in our territory then I see no reason not to believe them.”

_ “Military?” _

“Yes, they were too well trained to be mere bandits.”

Whatever accusation he’d just made was suddenly a dozen times worse now. Bandits from Duscur were one thing, but if this was an invading force then it would lead to war without a shadow of a doubt. 

He didn’t want to send this back to father. Not when he was still so on edge from the attempt on their lives. No doubt he would do something stupid, even though they still did not have all the facts.

“Thank you for the information. I am tired from the journey and I would like to lie down now, can you show me to my quarters?”

“Of course, this way.”

They were all situated in one wing of the manor, two each to a room. He and Felix shared of course, Sylvain and Dedue, Annette and Ingrid, and Mercedes and Ashe.

As soon as they got back he sat down with a sheet of paper, chewing on the end of his pen and puzzling out what to say. In the end, he went with a brief “still evaluating the situation at hand” memo, handed it off to a messenger with orders to get it to his father as quickly as he could, and called it a day.

* * *

They spent the next day doing what they were sent to do: helping to rebuild the town. It was hard, backbreaking work, but he didn’t mind it. It felt good to use his body for something other than training or fighting.

Still, it was exhausting. He came inside, reeking of soot and sweat and ready to collapse in bed without even bathing. Although they were making progress it felt so overwhelming. So many hurt people, all with similar stories. For every new home they put up, there were three more desperate people in line, waiting for theirs.

He could tell it was all getting to Dedue. While he and the others received nothing but praise and thanks, all Dedue got were suspicious, angry glares and words. Hearing them all talk about how they saw his people raid their village, over and over... if it was taking its toll on Dimitri, then it must be so much worse for Dedue.

It wasn’t… it couldn’t possibly have been… and yet they all seemed clear as day in the matter.

He was half way through peeling off his academy jacket when someone knocked at the door.

It was Dedue, also still sweaty and covered in ash. He ushered him inside and closed the door behind them.

“Dimitri… I must ask permission to return home.”

“What? Dedue, no, you can’t go now!”

“I must. My family still will not return any of my letters, and I need to know. I need to ask why my father would order this.”

“Dedue, no, you can’t. If you cross the border now…”

Well, he didn’t want to say  _ everyone will think you’re guilty, _ but it was the truth. It would look like he was fleeing, and it wouldn’t matter how much Dimitri insisted he was innocent.

“It will look… bad,” he finally said.

“I am asking permission, but if you do not grant it then I am prepared to go without it.”

He was dead serious. One look at his face, and Dimitri knew he was beaten. He would never convince him to let this go… but he didn’t want him to get hurt. He didn’t want anyone to get hurt.

“Okay, but let me come with you.”

Dedue opened his mouth to say something, but he cut him off quickly.

“No, I am serious. I will ask for leave from my father and from Lady Rhea. It will be a diplomatic mission, not an escape attempt this way.”

Dedue hesitated.

“Please,” he begged, “let me protect you.”

“You understand, if this is truly the work of my family then you will not be safe in Duscur?”

“I am confident your family did not do this. I will take that risk.”

“... I suppose I cannot stop you. Fine, we will leave as soon as you have sent word.”

Dimitri hugged him, then ushered him out of the room quickly before whatever guard was supposed to be standing in front of his door came back from his impromptu break. He penned the letter immediately, all the exhaustion from earlier disappearing as he set to work.

They left first thing in the morning, in the early hours so no one would see them go. The letters were en route to their destinations, and if all went well, then they would be back before his father even realized they were gone.

He supposed there was one perk to Kleiman’s desire to keep him happy… it was relatively simple to get two horses from the stable hand, and then off they went.

“Don’t worry,” he kept assuring Dedue, or maybe he was reassuring himself, “it will be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> The whole fic is written. I'll be posting the first 15k today, and the rest will be posted periodically after the posting period for the Big Bang ends.


End file.
